


Valentine's Day

by QueenGremlin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kinks, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, explicit scenes, happy valentine's day, pre existing relationship, rated r, this fic is a gift, to my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGremlin/pseuds/QueenGremlin
Summary: In which Steve and Bucky celebrate their first Valentine's Day in almost ninety years, and Bucky wants to play game.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyCalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/gifts).



> This Fic is a gift to SaltyCalm because they my best friend and I love them to pieces and they deserve a fic dedicated to them.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Valentine’s Day**

Soft music was playing, candles were lit, and dessert had just been served. The restaurant was filled with chatting couples celebrating the holiday with their significant others. Bucky sat across from his boyfriend Steve, and shared a double fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream between them. “Was this ok?” Steve asked. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day since the thirties.” Steve waved his hand nervously, and Bucky couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. 

“It’s been amazing, doll.” Bucky grinned. “I just had other things in mind for tonight.” 

A wave of confusion washed over Steve’s face as Bucky moved the half-eaten brownie toward the edge of the table (which Steve made a small protest about jabbing his fork and shoving another piece of brownie in his mouth) and Bucky leaned closer the smile melted into a tiny, mischievous smirk. “A little game,” Bucky whispered. Steve shivered and swallowed the large bite of brownie as his eyes grew wide. Bucky’s face was inches from his, and somewhere inside of him wanted to shy away because he had only recently publicly come out. Bucky didn’t seem to care. “Like back in the old days.”

Steve shifted in his seat causing Buck to lean back in his chair satisfied. “You mean?” Steve’s eyebrows raised slightly. 

“I believe our last number was nearing four,” Bucky murmured. “You were so small then, and now,” Bucky’s eyes flitted over Steve’s muscular body and then to the smear of chocolate near Steve’s mouth. Bucky honestly couldn’t have stopped himself from leaning closer and licking the smear of chocolate from Steve’s lips even if he wanted to- not that he wanted to. “I bet you can take more.”

Steve shifted again and felt himself growing hard in his dress pants, he cleared his throat and grabbed the waiter’s attention. “We’d like a check.” Bucky just smirked at Steve. He then carefully pushed himself up from the table causing Steve’s eyes to look over at him and away from the check.

“I’ll get a cab,” He said. 

Bucky had always been the one to tease, he relished in making his boyfriend hot under the collar in public, and Steve absolutely craved his attention. So eager to please, to show Bucky he could go above and beyond. Recently, they took it slow for Bucky’s sake- or what Steve assumed was Bucky’s sake. They were getting to know each other again and rediscovering each other’s new and enhanced bodies. Tonight, wouldn’t be like that. That much Steve knew. 

Steve joined Bucky outside, Bucky was looking around for a cab, and Steve attached himself to Bucky’s side. The strain in his pants was almost painful, and his cheeks flushed a bright red. “That hard already, Rogers?” Bucky teased and Steve moaned quietly into his ear. Bucky’s gloved hand shot out and waved down a cab, and one came to a halt in front of them. Bucky opened the door and ushered Steve into the cab.

“Whoa Captain America!” The cab driver gawked for a second until Bucky gave him a glare. “Uh Where to?”

Steve quickly rattled off their address and off the cab went. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s thigh and gently tapped the inside of it causing Steve to squirm. Bucky loved it. His hand inched closer, painfully slow, and Steve tried to stop Bucky’s moving hand and gave him a pleading look to have mercy on him. “Are you sure?” Bucky whispered. Uncertainty clouded his eyes and  _ God  _ Steve didn’t want Bucky to stop. His head was shaking as he let go of Bucky’s hand and bit his lip. “You know,” the cab driver broke the tension. Bucky’s hand was moving closer and closer to Steve’s aching bulge. “I’ve been a big fan of you, Cap.”

Steve let out a shaky breath and caught the driver’s eyes in the mirror. Bucky’s hand was covering Steve’s clothed cock. Toying with it, palming it. Driving Steve closer to the edge. “When you publicly came out, it was like a flood of relief- you know -and it was like nobody could say shit to me anymore because America’s golden boy is bisexual.”

“Gl-Glad I could help.” He wasn’t thinking clearly with Bucky’s hand at work getting him off. The fucking cabbie wouldn’t stop talking. Steve wished he was alone. Bucky watched Steve’s blush disappear under his shirt and smirked at the way Steve was shifting up into his hand ever so slightly.

“Of course, being a cabbie isn’t the dream job, but it pays the bills and with my boyfriend’s job maybe we can afford a place together,” He said his eyes flickering up to the mirror again. Steve’s were wide and his breathing picked up, he was so close to finishing. 

“Sounds uh,” Steve’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “good- er lovely- nice,” his voice was getting to that pitchy note that Bucky always took as a warning. “So nice.” 

“Go ahead,” Bucky whispered quietly. “Come for me, darling.” Steve came. His vein strained against his neck, and he moaned and Bucky quickly coughed to cover it up for Steve’s sake. 

The cab slowed to a stop in front of their building. “This one’s on the house, Cap!” The cabbie gleamed. 

Steve thanked him and they both slid out hand in hand. “That’s one.”

They stumbled into their building, friendly smiles toward their doorman, and they tried to seem not too rushed to get to their apartment. Once they reached the elevator and stepped inside, they were on each other. Bucky grabbed Steve by his hips and pushed him against the wall of the elevator, and immediately began to attack Steve’s lips in a feverish kiss. A kiss that poured every emotion Bucky had ever felt toward Steve. Steve’s hands were in Bucky’s short but ever-growing hair pulling at it to draw moans from Bucky’s lips that fell right back into Steve’s mouth. The elevator music took them back. Took them back to a time when soft jazz music constantly wafted through the air, nervous touches, and soft smiles were the best they could get in public without being suspicious or suspected of being gay. “Buck,” Steve’s voice was already hoarsed

The elevator doors opened, and the couple fell out of the elevator with their groping hands all over each other, and Bucky nipping at any exposed skin of Steve’s. “C’mon,” Bucky huskily whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve laughed and tried to find their apartment key, fumbling with them as he searched. Bucky relentlessly bit and sucked at the shell of Steve’s ear. “Capable of unlocking our door, doll face?” 

Steve took a slow deep breath, with a teasing smile “dropped” the keys to the ground, and made a real show bending down and picking them up. His ass rubbing back against Bucky’s hard cock. “You fuckin’ tease,” Bucky growled. Steve smiled to himself and quickly opened the door. 

Bucky wasted no more time he kicked the door shut behind them as he pushed Steve up against the wall kissing him like he did in the elevator. Steve went to jelly in Bucky’s embrace the keys fell from his fingertips and clashed to the ground as Bucky bit Steve’s bottom lip and stretched it out. Steve was already out of breath and was already hard in his pants and Bucky released Steve’s lip and smirked casting his eyes down at the bulge in his dress pants. “Oh that’s-” Bucky bit his lip and shook his head. “Perfect.”

“Bucky-”

“Remember our safe word from back in the day?”

“Daybreak.” 

“Good boy.”

Bucky was on his knees. He quickly unbuckled Steve’s belt and untucked his shirt and yanked down the dress pants. “No underwear?” Bucky almost gasped. He looked up at a pink faced Steve and saw the smallest of smiles. 

Steve was too hot, physically. He was burning up. His senses were clouded with the smell of Bucky, the taste of Bucky, and  _ Oh God  _ the feeling of Bucky’s hands on him. He was too hot. He shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it off to the side and heard a faint shatter of a lamp being knocked over. He’ll worry about that later. He then began unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged that off and tossed next to his jacket. Bucky sponged wet kisses along his belly, and then nipped at his hip bone that stuck out ever so slightly. Back when they were younger, and Steve was skinnier his hip would jut out, and Bucky loved it. Every single time he went down on Steve those glorious hips would be littered in bruises. He was so easy to bruise then. Now, Bucky had to work for it if he wanted a bruise. 

Steve wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay standing, and Bucky hadn’t even touched his cock yet. That’s just how crazy about Bucky he was. Bucky sucked harsh bruises in a trail to Steve’s cock. Then flicked his eyes toward Steve, and boldly licked up his length. “oh, Buck.” Steve moaned and Bucky immediately took Steve into his mouth and began sucking. It was like muscle memory while sucking Steve off. He remembered everything Steve liked. Steve’s hand was in Bucky’s hair gently guiding him further, and Bucky moaned allowing the vibrations to splurge through Steve’s body. Steve’s other hand was firmly on the desk where usually they kept their bowl for their keys and mail, but tonight it was holding up Steve. Bucky hallowed his cheeks to swallow more of Steve’s cock, and he swirled his tongue in a fleeting quick motion. Then he pulled off using just enough teeth to scrape his skin. 

Steve Shuttered and Bucky licked his lips and reached to grab Steve’s hand. “I got you baby,” Bucky soothed, and Steve grabbed Bucky’s metal hand and used it for balance. 

“Less talking,” Steve sighed. 

Bucky laughed and licked just the tip of Steve’s leaking cock. Bucky was more teasing with the second lick, and only took him half in and then pulled off again. He continued to do that, and then took him all the way in again. His free hand gently kneaded into Steve’s thigh urging him to finish. 

Steve was sure he was going to fall, two orgasms in the span of fifteen minutes, and Steve’s mouth felt suddenly dry as his hips lurched forward pushing his cock further down Bucky’s throat and gagged him. Still, Bucky moaned. Steve was gone. Bliss was blinding him in a white-hot heat. He could feel the warmth of Bucky’s mouth around him filling with his come. His entire body tensed and released in rapid fashion and when he came back to Earth from his high. Bucky was staring at him while he licked his lips and then bent back down to lick Steve’s flaccid cock again to clean it from the white mess. “Bucky,” Steve moaned. 

“How’re you feelin’?” Bucky stood back up his hand still in Steve’s. 

“Still horny.”

Bucky chuckled and led Steve back toward the bedroom. Steve fell back onto the bed. Naked and exposed. Bucky smirked and wandered to the closet as Steve’s lust filled eyes followed him. He grabbed one of Steve’s ties and examined it. Then set it back. 

“Silk won’t hold you,” Bucky mumbled. He rummaged around the closet as Steve slowly crawled up the bed to rest against the headboard. “Ah ha!” Bucky turned back around and dangled two vibranium metal handcuffs from one metal finger and one flesh finger, a dirty smirk spread across his face, and Steve felt his cock shudder in anticipation. “Pure vibranium from Wakanda. Told T’challa that regular handcuffs don’t work on the villains since they’re getting stronger.”

Steve swallowed thickly his eyes glued to the dangling cuffs from Bucky’s finger. His arm lifted automatically to the headboard bed post, and Bucky sauntered over and handcuffed Steve’s wrist to the bedpost and did the same with the other wrist. “You’re such a good boy,” Bucky praised. “Raising your arm immediately for me to cuff you to the bed. So good.” Steve preened at the compliment but whined when Bucky stepped away. “Two orgasms. I think we could do better.” Bucky unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up as he crawled his way to Steve’s naked figure. “Think you can come from my fingers?”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he let an unholy moan. Bucky smiled and sighed looking down at his hands. He brought up the flesh hand to Steve’s mouth. “Suck,” He instructed. Steve was far too eager to do what was asked of him. He opened his mouth with widened eyes, and Bucky put his fingers in Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned and swirled his tongue around Bucky’s fingers and licked up and down their length. “What do you think while you do this?” Bucky pondered. “My cock? Do you imagine my cock on your tongue, the weight of it going down your throat, or how about the taste of my come? Is that what you imagine?” Steve’s eyes flitted behind his eyelids and he moaned around Bucky’s fingers. Bucky gently began to palm himself through his dress pants. Steve’s hips bucked up his hardening cock begging for attention. Bucky chuckled. 

“Alright,” Bucky sighed as he pulled his fingers from Steve’s mouth and positioned himself more comfortably and gently hiked Steve legs up into a perched position and then spread Steve open ever so slightly. He brought his spit slick hand down between them and prodded Steve’s hole centimeters deep. Steve’s breath became ragged and fast as he watched Bucky’s face form a determined look. God, Bucky was beautiful. Eyebrows knit together in concentration, full bottom lip captured between his teeth, and his eyes soft and curious. His hair- longer now since it had been a few months since he had last cut it- fell into his face. 

Steve was hard again. It was aching and throbbing and begging to be touched. Bucky pushed the first finger in and paused for a moment to let Steve adjust then continued to thrust his first finger in and out as a slow and teasing motion. Steve yanked at the cuffs hard, attempted to pull himself up, but only managed to arch his back. He wiggled and moaned. His breath coming out in short puffs. “Ready for another?”

“Please!” Steve begged. “More. Goddamnit Bucky.”

Bucky tossed Steve a wink and added two fingers, and Steve keened again yanking at the handcuffs again and arching off the bed. He tried to get closer, tried to grind his ass back onto Bucky’s hand. Bucking continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Steve occasionally curling them. Steve wasn’t going to last long. His cock ached. It begged to be touched. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve panted. “God, Please,  _ please _ !”

“Use your words, baby doll. What do you want me to do?” 

Steve took a few ragged deep breaths and nodded. “Cock. Jerk. Off.”

Bucky smiled. Steve hissed at the sudden feeling of the cold fingers that wrapped around his length. “Oh, _ Oh _ !” Steve’s voice was straining, and his eyes were squeezed shut and he only kept getting louder. Bucky kept up with him giving him exactly what he wanted- what he  _ needed _ . Bucky’s breath became erratic as he quickened his pace and pulled more moans from Steve’s bitten lips. Bucky leaned up and peppered kisses all over Steve’s flushed face. “Gonna,” Steve mumbled. “I’m,” Steve tried again but was interrupted by a moan. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come for me, darling. Come for me.”

Steve croaked out a moan as his cock spasmed and came once again for the third time that night. They both were out of breath and breathing hard. “That’s three,” Bucky said. Steve nodded and allowed his body to rest for a moment. “Think we can go for four?”

Steve sighed. “You kiddin’?” Steve asked and peeked one eye open toward Bucky. He didn’t understand how Bucky was still in his suit, Steve felt like he was boiling. “I could do this all night.”

“Oh fuck off,” Bucky grunted as pushed himself off the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. He wandered back toward the closet and grabbed the silk tie and held it up to show Steve. Steve was already nodding before Bucky could ask if Steve wanted it. Bucky laughed and walked back over to Steve and straddled his naked lap making sure to grind down causing Steve’s breath to hitch. 

Bucky carefully covered Steve’s eyes and tied a tight knot behind his head. “There,” Bucky smiled. “Nice and tight. Vulnerable to my every idea.”

Steve shuddered. 

“We still good?” Bucky asked. 

Steve swallowed thickly. “Y-yes.”

“You can use the safe word at any time.”

“I know.”

Bucky smiled and leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss. It took a minute for Steve to process what was happening and kiss back. Bucky slid off Steve and continued to unbutton his shirt and strip it off. He walked toward their old record player. Bucky preferred the record player, it reminded him of home- his era. He flicked through the records they had- some as old as them. “What’s the mood?” Bucky wondered casually. “Sinatra? Or Waters? Or do you want something newer- oh! What’s that kids name? Styles something?”

Bucky looked back at Steve to see him attempting to move around, and Bucky laughed. “Steve? Who do you want as music?”

“Sinatra,” Steve answered blindly into the room. 

Bucky grabbed a record and music flooded the room. Bucky wandered back to the closet and pulled out a small box and rifled through it. “Bucky?” Steve called out. “What’re you doing?”

“Getting a toy,” Bucky answered. 

Steve felt a shiver run through his entire body. He felt the bed dip and Bucky’s hand on his thigh. “Alright,” Bucky mumbled. “Here it goes.”

Steve held his breath as he felt the toy stretch him further and let out a quiet moan as pain melted to pleasure. Bucky grinned as Steve’s cock began to hard  _ again _ . “The serum definitely has its perks.”

Steve moaned in response. Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and got up to move away. “Just so you know,” Bucky smirked. “This toy has a remote control with three different levels.” Steve heard the click and the felt a dull repetitive vibration that caused his breath to hitch. Bucky got up and went out of the room as Steve moans faded. He grabbed water for them both and headed back to the room to see Steve’s jaw slacked and his body glistened with sweat. Bucky set the water down by the bed and watched as Steve’s muscles contracted with every breath. He watched as his cock throbbed. 

“You’re like a goddamn Michelangelo painting,” Bucky grinned and slipped out of his own pants and began to stroke himself at an easy pace. He watched Steve wither on the bed and slowly made his way to where he sat down the remote. Without warning he pressed the button and the vibration grew faster and more intense. “Buck,” Steve moaned. “Oh- oh my God.”

Bucky sat down near Steve and leaned back as he stroked himself at a quick pace chasing his orgasm he’s been edged on since they got into the cab. Bucky let out a particularly loud moan, and Steve answered in a pitchy moan. “You close baby?” Bucky asked. 

“uh-huh,” Steve moaned. “Wish I could see you.”

Bucky smiled. “Why? Wanna know what I’m doing or do you wanna help me get off. Do you wanna make me come?” 

Steve moaned and nodded. 

“Use your words, Angel.”

“Help,” Steve groaned, and his hips bucked up and he tried to grind his ass down on the vibrator. “O-oh fuck. Right there!”

Bucky glanced down at the toy to see it shifted. Bucky carefully moved to straddled Steve chest, and stabilized himself with the headboard. “Open your mouth, pretty boy.” Steve did as he was told, and Bucky pushed his cock into Steve's mouth. Steve immediately began to suck on it, and lick around it as best he could being pinned to the bed. Bucky set a pace fucking into Steve’s mouth. He still had the remote clutched in his fist and clicked the highest level. Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock, and grabbed onto Bucky’s legs and squeezed them. “Fuck,” Bucky hissed. “Oh fuck!”

Steve felt his stomach clench, and Bucky sped up his pace until he was at the same high as Steve. “Okay baby,” Bucky nodded. “together.” 

Bucky and Steve both came with moans filling room and ragged breath. Bucky collapsed next to Bucky and turned the toy off. Steve was breathing hard, and swallowed despite his throat being dry. Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek and grabbed their water bottles. He opened one and gently brought it to Steve’s lips. “Easy, baby.” Bucky urged. Steve took slow big gulps. “You’re doing excellent. That was four.”

“Oh god,” Steve mumbled. “Can I take the blindfold off?”

“Do you want to?”

“Just for a minute.”

Bucky smiled and lifted the blindfold. He was meant with brilliant blue eyes brimmed red and teary. Bucky leaned in and kissed each of Steve’s cheeks. Then he kissed his nose, and then he kissed his lips. Slow but just as passionate. Bucky took his time working a trail of wet kisses over Steve’s angular jaw and down his throat. Then followed the trail back to Steve’s lips with a tongue. Steve sighed and pulled at the handcuffs again. “I wanna touch you,” Steve whined. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bucky asked. He tossed a wink toward Steve. 

He continued to kiss down Steve’s neck and nipped at the already sensitive skin, he began to create a large purple bruise, and trailed a line down and across Steve’s chest. He licked striped connecting the divot between his pectorals. “That’s one thing about this serum,” Bucky murmured. “I love the muscles and curves.”

Bucky rolled over so his body covered Steve’s. One hand of Bucky’s slid down Steve’s toned abdomen, and then dragged back up grazing Steve’s hardened nipple. “Can I blindfold you again?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded far too enthusiastically. Bucky took the tie and slid it back down over Steve’s eyes, and Bucky bent down and mouthed over Steve’s right nipple as he pinched the left carefully with his metal fingers. The cool metal sent shivers through Steve’s entire body. Steve’s hips jutted up and rubbed against Bucky’s cock, Bucky took a fraction of a minute to collect himself, and then continued to kiss around Steve’s nipple. He sank his teeth into the muscle of his pec and sucked harshly sure to draw and angry bruise fourth. 

It was like Steve was on fire. Ever sense heightened because one was taken away, the anticipation to know what Bucky had planned for him but blinded to know beforehand what would happen. The ache in his wrists from the cuffs biting his skin arose a new sensation. “God,” Steve moaned. 

Bucky littered Steve in bruises and kisses. Causing pain and then pleasure back to back. Bucky took his hand away from Steve’s nipple, and propped himself up to hover over Steve. He then grinded his hips down on to Steve’s hips. The friction lit both of their dicks on fire, both of them erect and throbbing, and they both let out obscene moans. 

Steve’s wrists ached, red with slight burns that he was sure he’d have to explain tomorrow, but the pain drove Steve even further. Bucky used his metal arm to stabilize himself, and then reached down between them with his other hand wrapped it around both of their cocks. He quickly and roughly set a fast pace of rubbing their dicks together and seemingly give them both a hand job simultaneously. 

Steve moaned. “I wanna see you,” Steve begged. “please, Buck.” Bucky grunted as he focused on pleasuring both of them. 

“You wanna see me?” Bucky asked his voice breathy. Steve moaned out a meek ‘please’ and Bucky only chuckled in response. “Why?”

Steve let out a pitiful noise. “Why?” He repeated in a broken- ruined voice. “Jesus, Buck.”

Bucky hummed and pulled his hand away from both of their pulsing dicks and sighed as he moved away from Steve completely. “Bucky?” There was the slightest edge to Steve’s voice. Bucky moved to the nightstand and slowly sipped the water with exaggeration so Steve could hear him. “You’re pretty,” Steve blurted knowing Bucky’s game. “You’re pretty when you come,” Steve praised. Bucky gently stroked himself while Steve continued to praise him. “I like seeing it in your eyes.”

“Seeing what baby?”

“How much this makes you turned on.”

Bucky hummed. “What turns me on?”

"Me. Like this, tied up, begging for you." 

Bucky chuckled and looked over Steve's body. Sweat glistening over every muscle, his biceps tense and bulging, and his body littered in marks anywhere from scratches to bite marks. His stomach was rapidly moving indicating his rapid breathing from being so close and Bucky chuckled and looked over Steve's body. Sweat glistening over every muscle, his biceps tense and bulging, and his body littered in marks anywhere from scratches to bite marks. His stomach was rapidly moving indicating his rapid breathing from being so close and denied from climaxing. Bucky's cock twitched in his hand. Bucky could just agree, admit that he could come by just looking at Steve, or he could play with him and torture him. 

"You wanna see me?” Bucky wandered over toward the bed again and tapped his fingers against Steve’s cheek, and dragged his index over Steve’s swollen bottom lip. “Be careful what you wish for, baby doll.” Bucky pushed the tie off Steve’s eyes. Steve blinked his eyes a few times and Bucky offered him a devilishly charming smile. Steve returned a sugary sweet smile that melted into a confused frown as Bucky stepped away. “You're spoiled," Bucky said absentmindedly. 

They had a chair in their room that Steve usually sat in when he wanted to sketch or read, it was big and comfortable. “What’re you doin’?” Steve asked. 

Bucky sat down in the chair, an easy smile displayed across his face, and his voice was airy when he said, “Letting you watch.”

Steve tugged at his restraints. Bucky gripped his own cock and thumbed over his head gathering pre-come on his thumb. "I bet you wanna taste it," Bucky said and Steve licked his lips with wide eyes. "Or maybe you can imagine." 

Steve's mouth was dry, and his eyes were watery from being exposed to the dim light after being covered for so long. He couldn't look away from Bucky or his hand around his cock. "You know what I imagine?" Steve swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I picture you like this," Bucky continued casually. "Naked and exposed. Captain America at my mercy, vulnerable to me." 

Steve shivered. Bucky continued. "I think about when you were mine. My little secret from the world, nobody paid any mind to you. Now you're Captain fucking America," Bucky continued to stroke himself and his eyes never left Steve's. "America's golden boy, and everyone wants you."

Bucky gave himself a quick tug, and Steve's mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriend of so many years talking so casually as if he were at dinner rather than sitting naked in their chair tugging at his cock. "I want to touch you," Steve said. Bucky sighed and rolled his head back against the back of the chair, his long fingers lazily stroking up and down his dick, and his mouth lazily hung open with little moans and groans falling from his lips. "Bucky," Steve was panting. He tugged at his restraints. "Let me touch you." 

"Oh no, baby." Bucky lazily shook his head. 

"Please, sir!" Steve pleaded. 

Bucky’s cock twitched at the nickname, and his eyes darkened with a new dominance. "Tell you what," Bucky stopped his movements and quirked up an eyebrow. "You can stop complaining, or I can put that expensive tie back over your eyes." Steve sighed impatiently and watched as Bucky resumed jacking himself off. His slow movements, long fingers wrapping around his length and the pre-come beading out of his head and smearing down his shaft. 

He looked like the perfect drawing, the perfect model, and Steve could have sworn that Bucky wasn't human. He was a greek god lost from Olympus. His legs spread out, his cock big and throbbing in his fist, his toned abs flexing with every breath he took, and sweat glistening over his body made him shine like some sort of angel. He was heavenly; simply divine. 

The sounds he was making; however, were deliciously sinful, and were sounds that would make the devil blush. His eyes fluttered open, electric blue just a ring around his blown pupil, and he stared at Steve as if the naked blonde was some kind of dessert on display. Steve could feel his already flushed skin burn even more, all he wanted to do was to help Bucky to bring him closer. Bucky was being difficult, so he had to do his best. "That's it, sir," Steve cooed. "bring yourself closer." 

Bucky moaned. Steve continued, "Imagine my mouth around your big cock, yeah? Warm, wet, and my tongue doing that thing that you like with your head." 

Bucky's breathing was quick and shallow as he shifted in his seat, Steve felt a familiar warmth coil at the bottom of his stomach as he imagined sucking Bucky off. Bucky quickened his pace and his head fell back against the chair with his eyes screwed shut. "I'm so good for you," Steve continued in a strained voice. "I do everything you ask," Steve's voice broke off in a moan. "I always have. Even in the thirties. You're probably the only one that could t-" Steve paused and took a few deep breaths. "tell me what to do, and I'd do it too. Without question." 

Within seconds Bucky was coming, his cock twitching in his hand, and his muscles visibly tensing and then relaxing. Steve followed a few soft moans and squirted a stream of white ribbons onto his stomach. "That's five." Bucky had a lazy smile displayed on his lips; one was Bucky's go to when charming anyone. Steve was breathing hard, his dick was sore, and his throat was dry. His wrists were rubbed raw, and as the adrenaline wore off he could feel the tight sting from the handcuffs. 

Bucky pushed himself off the couch and walked over to Steve and gently uncuffed Steve from the bedpost and laid his arms on the bed beside him. "Why didn't you tell me," Bucky asked as he walked around the bed and uncuffed the other hand. "Your wrists are practically raw." 

"I didn't mind," Steve's voice was sleepy. 

"Six?" Bucky asked. 

Steve looked up at him and nodded too damn stubborn to stop. Bucky laughed and grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped his torso and chest, and then started to wipe off the come from Steve, but then got a better idea. He discarded the shirt to the floor and bent down his eyes flickering up to Steve's. 

Bucky flattened his tongue near Steve's belly button and slowly- torturing slow licked up Steve abs and over his pec. Steve moaned and let his eyes flutter shut. Bucky continued to lap up the come that spilled over Steve’s body giving each of his nipples a small tug with his teeth. Steve could finally touch Bucky and he wasted no time in doing it. He threaded his fingers through Bucky’s tangled, sweat matted hair. “Fuck me this time,” Steve demanded. Bucky tilted his head to the side and licked his lips, Steve’s belly and chest were still sticky, but the white remnants were gone. “I’m tired of the foreplay.”

“Since when do you call the shots?” Bucky asked. 

“C’mon Buck- sir,” Steve said his hand cupping over Bucky’s flushed cheek. “I know you want to.” 

Bucky sighed and looked back over at the box from the closet, and then glanced back at Steve with a devious smile as he rolled onto his back. “I’m pretty tired,” Bucky said. “I think I need a minute, why don’t you give me a little show?”

Steve stared at him from a moment of confusion. 

“Fuck yourself on a toy,” Bucky said with a sterner look about his face. “And don’t make me repeat it, baby.” 

Steve quickly scampered off the bed and stood at the closet staring down at the box, he stretched his back up for a moment as he decided which toy to exactly use. Then with a lip clasped between his teeth he bent down and picked up a toy. Another vibrator, bigger than the last, and this time red with higher rates for vibration. Steve went back to bed. “Can you hand me the lube?” Steve asked. Bucky only smiled that lazy, charming smile and snatched the lube from the bedside drawer and handed it to Steve, and then tucked his arms behind his head and watched Steve. 

Steve carefully coated two of his fingers and carefully situated himself for comfort and with concentration slid a finger in his still loose hole. It wasn’t like when Bucky did it, but it wasn’t like when he did it alone. Bucky’s eyes were on him, Steve wasn’t sure he even blinked, and Bucky said he wanted a show so why not give him one? 

Steve’s moans as he fingered himself were pornographic at best, loud, full, whiney, and the occasional slip of Bucky’s name fell from his lips in a hushed moan. Steve scissored his own hole open just a bit more to comfortably fit the toy and once he was comfortable enough, he wiped his hands on the ruined sheets, and then went to lube up the plastic cock. 

“Wait!” Bucky said. “Suck it.”

Steve put the lube down and lifted the toy to his mouth, he opened his mouth and took just the head sucking on it and pulling away just enough to give it little kitten licks. Bucky watched in amazement as Steve took the silicone cock in his mouth like he was some sort of porn star, as if his job before he was Captain America was to take cock, and with how he and Steve acted back then it might as well have been. Steve worked his mouth around the silicone, his spit slicking the toy, and when he took it out of his mouth a single line of drool connected his lips to the toy. “Can I fuck myself now,” Steve asked. Bucky stared at Steve like he was waiting for something. “Please, sir?” Steve added. Bucky nodded. 

Steve for good measure Steve smeared lube over the toy, and Bucky shifted watching him. “Bein’ a little generous for yourself aren’t ya?”

Steve gave Bucky a look and carefully propped himself on his knees and lined up the toy with his hole. He carefully sank down onto the toy, and took slow deep breaths allowing him to get used to the slight stretch. He kept one hand around the base of the vibrator and switched it on to the first notch. The vibration began a steady pulse and Steve slowly began grinding down onto the toy, steady and routine at first, and then quicker with the vibrations. His dick was fully erect and sore in no time and tried to keep his breath steady. 

“Why are you being so quiet, baby doll?” 

Steve looked over at Bucky and swallowed and let out a whiney moan causing Bucky to smile. Steve used his other hand to jack himself off. Bucky felt his dick getting hard again, so he sat up onto his knees and brought Steve close to him and kissed his lips. “C’mere baby,” Bucky whispered as his hand slipped between them grabbing his own dick too. “In time with me.”

Bucky was just an asshole. He slowed the pace down but reached down and flicked the notch up two, so the vibrator was at a steady but harsh vibration. Steve’s entire body lurched forward and he fell into Bucky moaning his name right into his ear. “That’s right, baby.” Bucky cooed. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Bucky’s metal hand on Steve’s bruised hip was a cold contrast compared to Steve’s fevered skin. Steve moaned again and lazily pressed kisses along Bucky’s neck. Steve felt the same warm feeling in his stomach and nipped at Bucky’s neck as he worked up to his high. Bucky carefully flicked up the notch again and Steve’s body involuntarily lurched forward again this time the toy slipped and angled itself to a point it was continuously massaging Steve’s prostate.  _ “OH!” _ Steve shouted. Bucky took Steve’s weight and steadied him with a hand on his hip. 

“W-with me,” Steve moaned. “Come with- oh fuck- me.”

Bucky nodded quickly and sped up his pace and was there within seconds nodded. “Right,” Bucky groaned. “Go ahead, with me now.”

They both came hard. Steve for the sixth time that night. They both collapsed into the bed and Steve carefully removed the toy and dropped it to the side. They both were sweaty and out of breath. “I’ve not come this much since puberty,” Steve said just above a whisper. 

“You sound wrecked,” Bucky laughed. Steve sighed. 

There was a moment of silence and Bucky rolled over on top of Steve, he laid on top of him not hovering, and Steve chuckled and reached up to push Bucky’s hair out of his eyes. They lazily began to kiss, a simple brushing their lips together, yet Steve could feel the amount of love that Bucky felt for him through the kiss. Bucky trailed kisses over Steve’s jaw and down his neck. They were wet and sloppy. 

“Oh Buck,” Steve moaned as Bucky nipped at the skin on his shoulder. After creating a sharp bruise on his shoulder outlined with slight dents from his teeth, Bucky smiled gently across Steve’s blushing skin, and ghosted his lips down Steve’s torso and abs then slowly licked the sweat up his abs and chest. “Fuck.” Steve groaned softly. 

Bucky followed the trail he just licked and kissed down to his navel, gently nipping at his skin, and then flicked his eyes to Steve’s face. Steve was gorgeous, beautiful in every aspect, and he looked his best when he was wrecked. Sore from coming repetitively. “You’re so pretty,” Bucky practically purred and pressed a kiss to Steve’s inner thigh. “Sexy,” another kiss on his other inner thigh. “Gorgeous,” he pressed a harder kiss and gently grazed his teeth against Steve’s pale thigh. “I love you like this, wrecked by just my mouth, but I think I know how you can look even prettier.”

Steve felt his stomach coil in heat, and he sighed his eyes lazily looking down at Bucky between his thigh. Bucky’s breath fanning over Steve’s cock. “I don’t know,” Steve shook his head. “I don’t know if I can do another.”

“That was only what? Six? Seven?” Bucky whispered. Each puff of breath going straight to his flaccid cock. “I mean I guess that’s pretty good.” Steve stared at Bucky through hooded eyelids. 

“What th’ hell does that mean?” Steve lifted himself onto the bed and gave Bucky a confused yet stern look. 

“Nothing?” Bucky pulled himself to his knees, Steve’s legs still wide open. “Just that for Captain America I thought you’d go more. You know, Mr. ‘I can do this all day’. If you can’t-”

Steve shook his head and let out dry laugh and shifted a little. Steve sighed and said calmly, “How would I look prettier?”

“Get on your knees and face the headboard.”

Bucky moved off the bed and undid the handcuffs from the bed posts as Steve watched him intently. Bucky tilted his head and gave Steve a signature charming smile, and Steve shuddered and immediately put his hands behind his back. “Good boy,” Bucky cooed and gently stroked Steve’s face. Steve’s breath hitched and he felt his dick ache as it began to grow hard again. 

Bucky carefully used one pair of handcuffs to handcuff Steve’s hands together. Bucky then moved pillows around in front of Steve so he could rest comfortably. “Bend over, but carefully. Can’t have Captain America out of work due to a sex injury.”

Steve chuckled and bent over his abdomen comfortably laying on the pillow, and his head on another pillow. He looked over his shoulder at Bucky. “I knew it,” Bucky smirked. “Prettier.”

“Yeah,” Steve puffed out a breath. “Can’t say the same since I can barely see you.”

“Easy,” Bucky laughed. “You won’t have to worry about seeing me.”

Steve groaned and Bucky gently wrapped the silk tie around Steve’s head. Bucky grinned and kneeled back behind Steve, he bent over Steve and gently scratched down the length of his back. Steve shuddered again. “You’re so pretty like this,” Bucky said and placed his two large hands on the rounds of Steve’s ass. “I really must say all that working out, the serum, and-” Bucky hummed and squeezed Steve’s ass eliciting a low moan from Steve’s lips. 

“You said you might not be able to get it up again?” Bucky whispered. A dominance coming through his voice that made a shiver run down his spine, it was a little new for Bucky to want more dominance and to want more control in bed, but Steve was more than okay with it. If Steve was honest, he was tired of having all the control, being a leader, and so fucking tired of being America’s golden boy. It was nice to have someone make decisions for him, to tell him what to do, and to just be used. “I think that’s okay. Because I’m still horny as all hell, and I think really I just need your hole.”

Steve’s breath hitched and his cock twitched as Bucky’s hands moved from Steve’s ass to his lower back and around his hips. “That alright with you?” There was an arrogance to his voice. “If I just use you to get myself off?” Bucky’s hands rubbed over Steve’s bound arms, admiring Steve’s bulging biceps, and the way they looked bound. 

A grin spread across Bucky’s lips as he pushed Steve further into the mattress away from him and tilted his head at Steve ass up in the air. "You've been naughty," Bucky said. "Whiney, needy, and demanding me to do things for you, cursing." Steve whined. Bucky cupped Steve's ass again and gave him a harsh squeeze. Steve jerked his ass back toward Bucky, and Bucky slid off the bed and went to grab a camera, it was a Christmas gift, and usually Bucky used it to help him remember things. Recently, he has been using it for better use. He carefully backed up sure to get all of Steve in the small frame, and then snapped a few pictures. “Maybe you’ll want to draw it.”

“Why in the fuck would I want to draw myself?” Steve huffed.

“That’s a naughty word for America’s golden boy.”

Steve was agitated. He wanted to be fucked and was so goddamn tired of being called “America’s golden boy” he was more than that. “Are you gonna fuck me, or are you gonna stand around with your thumb in your ass?” Bucky bit back a laugh. 

“Naughty words,” Buck echoed. "You're being bossy." 

"Well excuse me if I want to be fucked." 

"Impatient too," Bucky continued to snap pictures as he spoke. Admiring his boyfriend’s body and the way he was restricted from moving, restricted from seeing, and the way he was so impatient and needy for Bucky’s touch. It drove Bucky to the edge of bliss. “Do you know what impatient boys get?” Steve let out a whine that carried his annoyed tone. “Answer me.”

“No,” Steve swallowed over the growing lump in his throat that began upon hearing the vocal pitch change in Bucky’s voice. Bucky spoke slower, drawled every word at what seemed to Steve an agonizingly slow pace, yet the dominance in his voice seeped to Steve’s bones and forced his blood to his cock. 

“No, what?” Bucky asked as he gently dragged a hand along Steve’s back and bound arms. Steve shuddered and he moved his head wanting to see Bucky, but the silk tie blocked his view. “Steve,” Bucky warned. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined.

“That’s not the name I’m looking for, doll.”

“Sir,” Steve uttered just above a whisper. 

“That’s it. Now, do you know what naughty boys get when they’re whiney and bossy?”

Steve swallowed thickly and shook his head as his thoughts became clouded. Unexpectedly Bucky brought his hand down sharply against Steve bare ass. Steve let out a surprised cry the dwindled off into a moan. “Words.”

“T-they get punished, sir.”

Bucky grinned. “How many do you think is fair?” Bucky wondered out loud. “Ten?” 

Steve felt his stomach tighten as he let out a strangled sound, and then he attempted to nod against the pillow. “Y-yes sir.”

“Atta boy,” Bucky hummed. “You count ‘em.”

Bucky carefully brought his hand back, Steve waited for the first hit, and waited for the sting that he knew would get him harder than he already was. Bucky waited a solid two minutes before bringing his flesh hand down hard on Steve’s pale ass. Steve let out a low groan and sucked in a sharp breath as the sting overtook every nerve in his body and lit it on fire. “O-one.”

“Good boy,” Bucky grinned and gently patted the reddened skin. He then brought his hand back again and right way smacked it in the exact same spot. Steve let out a strangled cry that died in his throat, and panted a few times before whispering “Two. Fuck.”

“You’re taking this so well, but how about you not curse.” Bucky praised. “You’re so good.” If the spanking didn’t do him in most certainly the praise would. His hard cock was aching for attention and he wanted so badly to grind down on the bed to rub himself off, or to better yet have Bucky fuck him until he came. Before Steve could register what was really happening, he felt three sharp smacks against his ass in the same sore spot. Steve moaned loudly and lurched forward. “Fuck, three, four, f-five.” Steve’s whole body shuddered. 

“Good,” Bucky said and gently kneaded the flushed, burning flesh that was stinging and angry. Steve hissed and shifted around the bed. “You like this don’t you?” Bucky squeezed Steve’s ass causing him to groan low and almost animalistic. Bucky bit his lip and carefully reached under Steve and took him into his hand and gave him a few harsh tugs. “The pain gets you off doesn’t it? Answer me.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Steve sounded on edge. He was close to just being spanked. Sensitive to touch. “Please,” He breathed. “Make me come.”

Bucky tsked and brought his hand down hard again, and Steve’s body jolted, and he let out a weak moan. “S-six. Please!”

Another slap echoed through the room, and Steve counted it off and awaited the next hit to his ass. “You’re being so good,” Bucky cooed. “So good.” Steve moaned in response. Bucky brought his hand down in rapid motion four more times and Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure washed over his body, he felt the familiar heat coil at the bottom of his stomach, and he let out several sounds of pleasure. “How close are you?” Bucky wondered as he gently caressed Steve’s ass. 

The stinging didn’t ease after the spanking, and his cheek was red and angry from the repeated abuse. “So close,” Steve whines as he nudged his ass back into Bucky’s hands. “Help me!” Steve begged. 

“Ask the right way and maybe I’ll give you a tug.”

“Please, sir,” Steve panted. “Please jerk me off,  _ something _ .”

Bucky brought his hand down twice more and Steve shuddered as he felt his cock twitch against the mattress, and groaned out- “seven, eight.” Bucky grinned and massaged the swell of Steve’s ass causing Steve to groan out a filthy sound that filled the entire room and made Bucky shudder. 

“Two more now,” Bucky whispered. “You’ve done so good. No cursing. No demanding. Still a little whiny, but we can’t fix personality traits can we.” 

Steve chuckled and shifted on his knees to get more comfortable. Without warning Bucky brought his hand down harder than before and Steve’s body jolted forward. “N-nine,” Steve whispered. No more than a second after he uttered the word Bucky brought his hand down hard and kept there adding a harsh squeeze. 

Steve’s entire body twitched, and he let out a low animalistic moan. “Ten.”

Steve’s cock was hard and leaking pre-come and desperately needed to be touched. Bucky massaged the red and slightly swelling part of Steve’s ass with a soft smile. “You did so good, baby. Perfect.” Bucky cooed. “I’m gonna take care of you now, dolly.” Bucky’s reached around under Steve and gripped his throbbing dick and quickly began to tug Steve the rest of the way to his climax. 

“Oh, Oh my God,” Steve groaned and came for the seventh time that night. 

Bucky was still behind Steve; his hands carefully gripped his hips pulling his ass back against his still hard cock. “My turn,” Bucky practically growled. Steve could do little than to back his ass up to show Bucky he was ready. “Always so eager,” Bucky cooed taking one hand and lining his cock up with Steve’s hole. Steve twitched against his restraints as Bucky pushed the tip of his head past Steve’s stretched hole. 

Steve groaned, “More.”

“Greedy, bitch,” Bucky said as he pushed all the way in and bottomed out. Steve’s back muscles flexed, and his fingers twitched as he let out a pitched moan, and Bucky’s fingers bit into Steve’s hips stretching what little skin was there over his hip bone. The sensitive bruises that littered his hips lit on fire from the pressure of Bucky’s fingertips. 

Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long, his cock was already pulsing, and he could feel that familiar swirl in the pit of his stomach. “That’s good,” Bucky murmured pulling all the way out of Steve only to slam all the way back in again. “Oh fuck.”

Bucky’s moans were heavenly, and Steve felt so incredibly full. By the miracle of God, he was hard again. He wanted to touch Bucky, wanted to see him, but having those senses taken from him was exhilarating. He could feel every movement no matter how large or how small. His wrists were being rubbed raw even further, and he knew he’d heal within a day, so he wasn’t all that worried. Besides that, the pain felt good. “Call,” Steve tried. “Call me that again.” Bucky’s thrusts stuttered for a moment and he squeezed Steve’s hips. 

“A bitch?” Bucky questioned. Steve moaned. A sly smile spread across Bucky’s lips because that was certainly a new one. He’s known Steve long enough for a lifetime, and it wasn’t often that Steve could surprise him. This. This certainly surprised him. 

Bucky yanked Steve back against him slamming his cock inside and scraping Steve’s prostate. “You like that?” Bucky asked. “Want me to degrade you like you’re some slut off the street?” Steve made a pitiful sound as he nodded against the pillow. “Treat ya like some workin’ girl, huh? I can do that.” 

Steve felt his body spasm and his cock ached under him and twitched. “You’re not even fuckin’ tight,” Bucky grunted. “Probably let any random fella in ya.”

Steve’s breath was erratic, and he groaned against the pillow as he tried to push back to make Bucky go deeper inside him. “N-no,” Steve whimpered. “More, fuck, more!”

“Fuckin’ greedy,” Bucky grunted as his pace picked up a notch and he pushed Steve further into the mattress. His hand sliding down over Steve’s restraints and then his blunt nails dragging back up over Steve’s back.

Steve groaned again. “More…harder…” He mumbled “Please!”

“Listen to that,” Bucky crooned. “Beg more.”

Steve was panting and soaked in sweat. His throat ached from the overuse, yet he still mustered up the little energy he had left to beg. “Please, sir. Fuck me harder, I need it. I need  _ you. _ ”

Bucky picked up his pace and at that very moment was thanking the serum from his advanced speed, the bed began to rock steadily against the wall, and his fingers were bruising Steve’s hips he was slowly becoming undone, and his metal arm whirred and shot out to hold the headboard for support. “You’re just a hole for me,” He growled. “Isn’t that right.”

Steve was getting louder the faster Bucky went, at some point the blind fold slid up off his eyes and he could just barely see Bucky. Jaw slacked, eyes squeezed shut, and gorgeous pornographic noises tumbling from his mouth one after another. “Yours,” Steve whispered and allowed his eyes to flutter shut relishing in the feeling. “mhm, just a- ungh -hole.”

Bucky grabbed Steve by his restraints in hoisted him up against him and began to fuck up into Steve at an entirely knew angle. The angle was new and perfect for Bucky to practically continuously pound against Steve’s prostate. It was an awkward angle with restraints, but neither man could find it in themselves to care at that exact moment. Steve’s head lulled back on Bucky’s shoulder and was able to let out his sinful moans straight into Bucky’s ear. “Oh- I’m close,” Bucky’s voice was husky. 

Steve was nodding, or at least he thought he was nodding. “M-me too.” 

Bucky reached around Steve and took ahold of the blonde’s cock and began to pump it furiously and in time with his thrusts. They both came hard, Bucky still inside of Steve, and Steve all over his stomach.  Steve lurched forward and fell against the bed breathing hard, and Bucky stayed still for a moment before gently pulling out of Steve’s abused and used hole. Bucky roughly pulled Steve up and undid the handcuffs. Steve felt like jelly, his body was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, but his pride and need to please refuse to allow him to bring it up to Bucky.

Bucky was gently nudging him to lay back on the bed, and Steve allowed Bucky to move his body for him. Bucky carefully gave Steve a water bottle and helped him drink the water. He didn’t realize just how thirsty he was, the water cooled his body as he felt it course through his veins. “Easy,” Bucky cooed as he pushed back Steve’s hair. “You ok?”

Steve merely nodded as he gulped down the water. Once Steve finished the bottle Bucky set it aside again. “You wanna keep goin’?” Bucky asked. “That was eight.”

Steve nodded rubbing his wrists his pride too big to admit he was too tired, and that his dick was too sensitive. “Can we just go slow?” Steve asked. 

Bucky rolled on top of Steve gently pressing kisses over his face. “Of course, baby.” Bucky continued to pepper Steve’s face with kisses. “Let me take care of you, yeah? Not just fuck but actually make love to finish this off?”

Steve lazily smiled up at Bucky his hand threading through the back of his head and pulled him down for a slow sweet kiss. This time the mood shifted, it wasn’t just the two of them trying to get off, but this time they were bathing in the love that they had for each other. Taking more time and pleasuring one another. Steve deepened the kiss opening his mouth and allowing Bucky to lick into his mouth and flicking his tongue around Steve’s tongue. 

Bucky reached down between them and began pumping Steve’s dick getting him hard again. Steve had a brief moment of disbelief that he was still able to get hard, only it felt a tad bit more painful considering his cock was over stimulated, sensitive to the touch, but somehow that drove Steve further to bliss. The pain lit fires to all of his nerve endings. Bucky continued to kiss him, it was sloppy, yet still fueled with hunger. 

Bucky had no problem getting hard again, the room filled with music and their sounds of pleasure, and Bucky hiked Steve’s legs up around him and carefully lined himself up with Steve’s hole. He carefully pushed in. Steve let out a sound of pain and pleasure, and Bucky continued to kiss Steve anywhere he could reach. With one hand balancing keeping him hovered above Steve and the other sneaking down to continue to jerk Steve off. “Keep touchin’ me like that and I won’t last,” Steve moaned his hands reaching up to touch Bucky’s face carefully. 

“That’s the point, baby.”

Steve was right. The pleasure, the pain it was all too much for him again and he came embarrassingly quick all over Bucky’s hand and his already sticky stomach. Steve blushed furiously, and Bucky grinned and wiped his hand on the rumpled sheet next to them. 

Bucky’s movements were slower this time around, obviously intending to drag this round out, and Steve just couldn’t get enough of Bucky. He always wanted more because Bucky was right, he was just too fucking greedy when it came to sex and pleasure. He gently nudged Bucky’s shoulder which caused Bucky to pause his movements worry flashing behind his lust filled eyes.

“Let me,” Steve said and kept pushing weakly against Bucky’s shoulder. “Let me take care of you.”

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and carefully rolled onto his back and Steve adjusted himself with his hands flat against Bucky’s toned chest. Steve looked like something out of a pinup magazine. Come stains running over his stomach, hickies blotched over his blushing skin, and his swollen lips parted in mid moan as he fucked himself slowly on Bucky’s cock. 

Steve was lifting himself off of Bucky only for him to drop back down eliciting a long moan from both of them. Bucky’s hands still gripped Steve’s bruised hips out of habit, his eyes wanted to close and let the pleasure consume him, but God Steve just looked too good to look away from. Steve knew exactly what to say to Bucky to make him feel good. “You know how much I love you?” Steve asked in a strained voice and then let a moan slip immediately after, “I started a war for you,” Steve murmured. “And I’d start a thousand more if it meant I could love you forever.”

“Steve,” Bucky moaned. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Steve whispered. “I know, baby.”

Steve swiveled his hips in a figure eight fashion. Bucky was flooded with a type of bliss, his body arching at every twitch of Steve’s hips, and strained moans forcing their way out of his mouth. Bucky was completely vulnerable to Steve. If Steve ever wanted to kill Bucky he could, Bucky wouldn’t protest. 

“Nobody fucks me like you do,” Steve groaned and set a pace and began to bounce. Steve was hard again pleasure infecting his entire body and pushed the pain and ache down and away from his body. “Nobody could ever.” 

“That’s right,” Bucky moaned. “Only me? Right?”

Steve managed a strangled sound and a small nod. “Only you, baby.” Steve’s hands dragged down over Bucky’s pecs and toned abs. “I’m all yours forever if I have anything to say about it.”

Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and very athletically flipped them so he was covering Steve again. His thrusts were deep, slow, and Steve could feel every inch as the warmth once again pooled at his stomach. “You’re mine,” Bucky stated in a low breathy moan. Bucky buried his head in Steve’s neck roughly biting the already bruised skin there. The bite was like some sort of claim, and no doubt someone would have something smart to say about it if they saw it later. He couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

“All yours, babe. I love you.”

Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve’s and gripped both of his hands tight as his hips stuttered from the slow pace and jumped to a much quicker pace. “I’m close, Buck.” Steve warned. Bucky nodded in agreement. He angled his body once more and began to pound into Steve again. The room filled with sounds of their moans, a forgotten record, and skin repetitively slapping against each other. “Fuck, I love you so much,” Steve murmured in a tight moan. 

“I love you more.”

With hushed ‘I love yous’ they both came hard for the tenth time that night. Bucky fucked them through their high before he carefully pulled out and flopped next to Steve breathing hard. They both laid staring up at the ceiling in overwhelming bliss and pleasure. “I think that was the best one of the night.” Steve said after he caught his breath. His voice was rough and so clearly wrecked from the moaning and dick sucking. Bucky laughed and heaved a long sigh. 

“Set a new record, doll face.” He said, “That was what ten? Jesus Christ.”

Steve rolled over onto his side so he could stare at Bucky. “I need a shower,” He murmured, dragging his hand over the wet mixing with sticky mixture on his stomach. “As soon as I get mobility of my legs again.”

Bucky laughed a full, boisterous laugh that was so familiar to Steve’s ears. Bucky leaned over and gently kissed Steve's nose. “I love you, punk.”

Steve smiled, “I love you too, jerk.”

  
  



End file.
